All You Had to Do Was Ask
by Madrona8
Summary: Ichgio is sick, Ishida is not. Originally written as a gift fic in the Ishi/Ichi comm on LJ


_You look like a stalker_

Ishida wasn't listening to the little voice in his head. Just because it was the middle of the night and he was hiding behind a tree watching Ichigo through the paces of killing another hollow didn't mean he was a stalker. He was just keeping an eye out on a friend. Of course he was. Heck, he didn't even really need to hide. After all these years, Kurosaki's ability to sense ___reiatsu_ hadn't improved much.

He watched Ichigo start back to his apartment. He hadn't been to any of his classes in two days. Nor had he even bothered call Ishida up and ask for the notes. How was this guy supposed to get through college by slacking off like that? There was no way he was going to spend what little free time he had tutoring Kurosaki. Ishida mentally shrugged, it's wasn't really his problem, right? That's when he saw him collapse facedown.

Ishida ran up to him. There were no injuries that he could see, but he was flushed and sweating profusely. The young man on the ground was groaning a bit, and Ishida was certain he heard a muffled profanity in there.

"Kurosaki," was all he said as he squatted down next to him.

"Ishida," was the faint reply. "What are you doing here?" He rolled over on to his back not looking at him.

"Well, you haven't been to classes for two days, I figured you weren't going to take care of the hollow either" It was a lie, and he knew it. But it was better than admitting to Kurosaki that he was concerned about him in any way. He wasn't willing to go there just yet.

"Well, I did take care of it so you can go home now". He was still flushed but the sweating seemed to have stopped.

"And you're going to just lie on the ground there for a while?" Ishida questioned.

"Sure, it's nice and cool down here" Kurosaki answered nonchalantly

Ishida stood up. Without saying a word he held his hand out offering to help the shinigami up. Kurosaki looked doubtfully up at the hand but then took it and got up. They walked quietly back toward town.

Having reached the point where they went their separate ways, curiosity got the better of Ishida.

"Will you be coming to class tomorrow or will you be expecting three days worth of notes?

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there. I've been sick okay? Or would you like to catch it too?"

"No, thank you. Well, then goodnight.

"Yeah, goodnight."

The next afternoon found Ishida pounding on Kurosaki's apartment door. He could tell Ichigo was in there. Why isn't he answering? Well, no matter. Ishida did the next logical thing; he broke out his emergency sewing kit. Despite what his friends or is his father might say about his questionable skills, Ishida had found his lock picking knack rather useful.

Once the door was open, Ishida dropped his bag and looked around. He'd been here before and knew that Kurosaki didn't spend a lot of time or energy cleaning but this was ridiculous. Take out boxes were piled up on the living room table, and empty glasses with some strange looking concoction were also there. Moving into the kitchen he saw empty egg cartons, bottles of sake and an open bag of sugar.

_What the hell? No, he wouldn't have. I can't believe he thought that would work._

He slid the door open to the bedroom. Ichigo was sprawled out on top of his bed clothed in only his boxers. His usually spiky bright orange hair was dark and plastered to his head. From where he was, Ishida could see that the rest of him was coated in sweat. Moving over to the bed he leaned over and put his hand on the glistening head.

_Damn, he's on fire. I've got to cool him off._

He quickly went to the bathroom and found a washcloth, soaking it with cold water. He put the dripping washcloth on Ichigo's forehead. This elicited a groan from the bedridden, though Ishida couldn't tell if it was a sound of discontent or relief. However, he knew that the little washcloth wasn't really going to get the job done. Returning to the bathroom he got an extra towel and soaked the entire thing. Not worrying about the trail of water he was leaving he came back and placed the towel on Ichigo like a sheet.

"Cold" was the murmur. Ichigo's eyes opened to mere slits. Even once he figured out who was in the room with him the confusion on his face didn't go away. "Ishida, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't burn up. Kurosaki, your fever is out of control, do you think you could make it to the bathroom? We need to get you into some cold water."

Ichigo turned to his side, showing his back to Ishida. "Uhn, don't wanna, like it here in bed"

"Oh, no you don't" He pulled on Ichigo's arms, making him sit up. "Come on, we need to get you cooled off" Ishida put one of Ichigo's arms around his shoulders and wrapping his own arm around Ichigo's waist, hauled him out of bed. Since Ichigo weighed a bit more than Ishida, and this was pretty much like hauling dead weight, Ishida was grateful the bathroom was next door.

Ishida sat Ichigo down on the bench. Ichigo leaned forward, ending up with his forehead resting against Ishida's stomach. Keeping one hand on his shoulder he reached over for the shower sprayer. Turning on the water he made sure it wasn't deathly cold but still cool to the touch. He slowly brought the spray of water over Ichigo, starting with his back.

"Fuck, its cold" Ichigo mumbled into Ishida's shirt. Ishida moved his hand onto Ichigo's head while stepping back. Now he could get Ichigo's head wet.

The water was now pouring down Ichigo's face and he started sputtering. "Ishida damn it, stop. I'm fine." He grabbed Ishida's wrist fighting for control of the sprayer. Water went in several directions including on Ishida before he finally got it out of his hands.

"Oh yeah, so fine you couldn't answer the door? So fine you decided to have who knows how many tamagozake? I can't believe you actually tried that. You're the son of a doctor and you're trying a folk remedy?" He was shaking with frustration.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head looking sheepish. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. " He could see that wasn't the best thing to say. Ishida's hands were clenching and unclenching; he was staring at Ichigo with a look that could kill. At the same time a drop of water was hanging off of his nose. Ichigo stood up, turning around to shut off the water and hanging up the sprayer. He put his hands on both of Ishida's shaking shoulders.

"Look, Ishida…Uryuu, I'm sorry. I guess I should've gone to see my dad. But Yuzu would make such a big deal out of it and want me to stay there while I got better and, I just… just couldn't." The tension seemed to ease out of Ishida a bit. "Thanks for coming by to check on me. I really do feel a lot better."

"Kurosaki, you are such an idiot." Ishida shrugged Ichigo's hands off of his shoulders. Walking over to the towel rack and grabbed two dry ones tossing one to Ichigo. "You know you are still sick." He begins moving off into the bedroom.

"So I'm told" was the muffled response from inside the towel.

"What?"

"Yeah, probably" while following Ishida into the bedroom

"You got me wet too" While drying his hair.

"Sorry. Do you want to borrow some dry clothes? I suppose they'll be l little big, but it's better than nothing. "

Ishida looked down at himself, he was definitely soaked. The idea of walking home wet was slightly less appealing than wearing someone else's clothes, even if they were Kurosaki's. "Um, okay, I guess it'll have to do"

"Okay let me see what we got here" Ichigo opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of track pants and matching jacket. He held them up proudly "See look, they even match"

"How very thoughtful of you" Ishida took the clothes from him. He turned around and started unzipping his shirt when he realized that Ichigo was still standing there looking at him. There was a look in his eyes he wasn't sure he understood.

"What? Are you going to keep standing there in your wet underwear? It's not going to help your cold you know."

Ichigo quickly turned around and gathered some dry clothes for himself and rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Minutes later they were both in dry clothes in Ichigo's bedroom looking at each other. Ishida could see that same look in Ichigo's eyes. He looked confused. He was also beginning to get flushed.

"Well, I guess you'll want to leave now. I'll go get you a bag to carry your clothes in." Ishida followed Ichigo into the small kitchen where he got a plastic bag out of a cupboard.

"Are you kicking me out Kurosaki?" He took the bag and put his clothes in.

"No, I just thought…"

"Yeah, and you thought the tamagozake was a good idea. You need to go lay down for a bit. I'll fix you something to eat. I assume you have something around here besides eggs, sake and sugar" With that Ishida turned his back on Ichigo and started rummaging.

Ichigo stood there for a bit. He opened his mouth to argue but after seeing the look on Ishida's face, he turned around and headed back to his room, sliding the door closed behind him.. He took off his shirt, laid down on the bed and was asleep in seconds.

Several hours later, Ichigo woke up to a wonderful smell. While being sick his appetite had been lacking and right now anything smelled good. His arms reached above and he stretched out and yawned loudly. That seemed to be the signal for the door to slide open. Ishida was there, still wearing the tracksuit, but with an apron on (where did he get that?) and a smug look on his face.

"I see Sleeping Beauty has awoken. There is some food out here when you are ready." And with that Ishida turned around and left, sliding the door closed behind him.

Ichigo threw off the covers. After using the bathroom and washing his face he entered his small living room. The takeout boxes were gone as were the cups of half drunken tamagozake. Even the rest of the room seemed…cleaner. It looked like some clean freak had gone OCD in his living room. So engrossed was Ichigo he didn't hear Ishida walk up behind him and he jumped when he spoke.

"I made some tori zosui and some tea. Have a seat" Ishida headed back to the kitchen and quickly returned with a tray. On the tray were two steaming bowls of soup, a teapot and two cups.

Ichigo sat down at his low table. He gratefully accepted his bowl. He had never thought that such a simple bowl of soup would look so appealing. The rice and chicken practically glided down his throat. In mere moments the bowl was empty. "Wow, Ishida that was really good, is there more?"

"Yes, there is." Ishida picked up Ichigo's bowl and headed toward the kitchen. "I was surprised at how well stocked your cupboards are. I didn't expect you to have anything practical. I'm going to guess that is Yuzu's doing"

"Well, I do know how to cook some things you know; I'm not a complete slacker in the kitchen. But yeah, Yuzu did stock my cupboards. She likes to take care of me." He reached up for the refilled bowl of soup as Ishida returned.

"Yes Kurosaki, your sister is very sweet like that. I'm sure Yuzu would have loved to have the chance to take care of you. They probably miss having you around. Oh wait, what am I saying?" He turned around with his back to Ichigo and lifted his hands to the sky in a theatrical manner,"The great Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't ever need help. It has to be thrust upon him and even then he rejects it" The sarcasm in Ishida's voice was laced with a bit frustration. He made his way back to the kitchen.

Ichigo put down his bowl and stared at the contents. Yes, that was all true, in the past; with Rukia and with Orihime. Since the war, everything had been, well, normal. As normal as it could be for a college student who purified lost souls in his spare time. What help had he needed since then? Anytime he had needed backup, Ishida had been there. Whether it was school or hollows, Ishida had been there. He had never asked for the help. Perhaps that was something that could change. He got up from the table and walked behind Ishida who was at the counter putting items away.

"What would be different if I asked you for the help?" Ichigo asked quietly. Ishida spun around. Certainly not a question he had been prepared for. He was expecting to see a challenge in Ichigo's eyes, instead they just held curiosity.

"I suppose it depends on what you are asking." A small smile graced Ishida's face.

Ichigo closed the gap between them, "Are you saying you would deny me something if I asked?"

"Probably not" was the whispered reply has hands tangled into hair and lips crashed against each other. Tongues twirled and danced with each other in a fight for dominance that was neither won nor lost. Dirty dishes and half eaten bowls of soup were forgotten as the pair guided each other to the bedroom.

The next morning Ishida found himself acting as a body pillow. And arm and a leg had him comfortably trapped in bed. The soft breathing of his partner tickled his ear.

He extricated himself from Ichigo and went into the kitchen, starting some hot water. After using the bathroom he came back to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and began softly running his hands through Ichigo's orange hair. A pleased hum followed.

"Mmm, that feels good." Ichigo's eyes slowly opened. "Morning" He reached over and pulled Ishida down for a kiss.

"Good morning, you seem to be doing well this morning. Would you like some tea when it's ready? We can have breakfast and then we can look over the class notes for the days you missed"

"Are you always this chipper in the morning? It's Saturday; can't we just relax for a bit more?" Ichigo reached over again trying to grab Ishida by the waist to pull him into bed next to him. Ishida stood up taking Ichigo's pillow with him.

"Okay, fine, I'm getting up." He sat up on the bed "Oh there is something really important I really need your help with and I don't think I could do it without you" Ichigo sounded so sincere.

"Oh what is that?"

"Help me make my bed"

Ichigo never saw the pillow coming.


End file.
